cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hamidon
I created this page yesterday as a stub after seeing several red links to Hamidon. Today, I happened to find this page. Now I'm at mixed feelings. The easy solution is just to now redirect the Hamidon page to the Devouring Earth page. But the DE page is a fairly cold, clinical detailing of all the members of the enemy group. IMHO Hamidon needs somethings more, given his place in the game as the apex enemy. Some of the simle points I made in my stub just don't have a place on the general DE page. (50+ heroes, Hami-Os, etc). If this separate page is to continue separate, then the core info about Hamidon from the DE page likely should be copied over, to form the start of this page as a non-stub. But that then brings up the question of what happens to the data on the DE page. Do we have the data duplicated in both places? Maybe delete the data from the DE page and replace the Hamidon section there with a link to this separate article. I'm thinking we could also use a new page on Hami raids, describing at least the basic strategies and roles used. But before I do anything, I wanted to get vibes from other people here as to which way would be better to handle the information on Hami. - Sister Leortha 10:02, 18 May 2006 (PDT) : o.o well, I'd say the sensible thing to do is to make a subpage about Hamidon particularly and make Hamidon's name in the DE page the link to it. COpy the attack info and add all the info about him there. Hamidon has alot of background, and its not on the DE page itself. That way you get the best of both words ^_^ - Sleepykitty :Aye, I asked this same question when I started adding Archvillains, Monsters, etc. It was decided to add an article for each AV, etc and then put a "See Also" section at the bottom linking back to the enemy group section. - Snorii 10:57, 18 May 2006 (PDT) : The consensus we've seemed to reach was to keep the "crunch" (hard data) on the enemies pages, and put the "fluff" (background stories, out of game stuff, etc.) on the individual pages. All mostly to Snorii's hard work of course . Myself, I think Hammi raid info would deserve it own page. --StarGeek 12:46, 18 May 2006 (PDT) Vernon von Grun gives Hamidon's last name as "Parsalima", not "Pasilima". Are there any other in-game sources that can confirm one or the other? Rugiel 00:46, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Issue 9 o.o well.. obviously Hami is undergoing a drastic change.. soo... that begs the question, are we going to make a legacy page for the old Hami info? or maybe make a pre-i9 section? (oh, and the hami attacks on the DE page is missing his AOE attack..) --Sleepy Kitty 15:10, 10 March 2007 (PST) ^^;; sorry, meant to say that Electrolytic Blast, while listed as a Foe disorient.. I've never been disoriented/mezzed by it, and it is DEFINITELY an AOE... does alot of damage too.. --Sleepy Kitty 16:50, 10 March 2007 (PST) : For relevant changes, I think there should be a pre-I9 section. Just a short "Before Issue 9, such-and-such, so-en-so." --TonyV 18:24, 11 March 2007 (PDT) :: Maybe you've just been lucky, but there is definitly a disorient (as well as knockback, of course) with it. Got Dispersion Bubble going at the time, maybe (not enough of that on Protector)? But I've seen it quite often while healing the taunter. Someone get's careless and get's too close, and though they survive the first hit, they can't get away from the second hit. 19:40, 4 April 2007 (PDT)